Diam
by Shiro Usa
Summary: Cara Nami untuk membuat Sanji menghentikan ocehannya. Canon. SanjiXNami (SaNNa)


**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, DLL**

* * *

**DIAM!**

Bajak laut Topi Jerami kembali ke Benteng G-8 untuk mengambil kembali emas mereka yang diamankan oleh angkatan laut. Sebelum memulai aksi mereka, terlebih dahulu Ussop menyusun strategi, dengan membuat 2 kelompok, kelompok penyelamat emas yang terdiri dari Luffy, Zoro, Robin, dan Ussop. Dan kelompok pengambil Waver, yaitu Nami dan Sanji, sementara Chopper bertugas menjaga Going Merry.

"Dimana kamu menyembunyikan Waver itu Nami?", Ussop bertanya pada Nami sambil memeriksa peta hasil curian Robin.

Nami menunjuk bagian timur pulau, "Aku menyembunyikannya di sisi timur pulau ini"

"Hmm... jadi ada di sisi sebaliknya ya, ini akan susah kalau di tempuh dengan perjalanan darat", kata Ussop sambil berpikir keras, saat tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah benda di sudut dermaga yang dijadikan tempat persembunyian mereka, "Aha! Kalian berdua bisa memakai perahu itu!", Ussop menunjuk perahu kecil di sudut dermaga.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita laksanakan rencananya!", Luffy memberikan perintahnya.

"YA!"

Setelah kelompok pertama meninggalkan dermaga, Nami menyuruh Sanji mengambil perahu, "Sanji-kun, ambil perahunya, kita mulai bergerak!"

"Hai! Hai! Nami-swaaan!"

"Nami, cepat kembali ya! aku takut sendirian di sini!", Chopper berteriak dari atas Going Merry, yang sudah di sulap oleh Ussop menjadi kapal Marinir.

"Tenang saja Chopper! Kami tidak akan lama kok!", Nami mendekati Sanji yang sudah berada di atas perahu.

"Umm... Sanji-kun, apa perahu ini aman? Sepertinya ini sudah sangat tua", Nami masih berdiri ragu di sebelah perahu.

"Tenanglah Nami-san, aku ada disini akan melindungi Nami-san", Sanji mengulurkan tangannya, ragu-ragu akhirnya Nami meraih tangan itu, "MELLORINE! MELLO~", dan imej _gentleman _yang sempat hinggap di pikiran Nami pun terbang seketika.

Mereka berdua mulai meninggalkan dermaga. Sambil mendayung Sanji terus menerus mendendangkan lagu, tidak jelas lagu apa yang dia nyanyikan, tapi tanpa perlu keahlian membaca pikiranpun, semua akan langsung tahu bahwa dia sedang sangat bahagia saat ini.

Sementara itu, Nami berada di sisi lain perahu dengan posisi membelakangi Sanji, memegang teropong mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

"Bintang-bintang, dan bulan bersinar terang, dan hanya aku dan Nami-san di sini! Apa suasana indah ini hanya mimpi!", Sanji meracau tidak jelas sambil mendayung, sementara pandangannya tidak lepas sedikitpun dari punggung Nami yang ada di depannya.

Sementara itu, Nami memilih tidak menghiraukannya dan memfokuskan pikirannya pada keadaan sekitar, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, "Kapal-kapal di teluk itu mulai bergerak, apa yang akan mereka lakukan, aku memiliki firasat buruk", gumam Nami.

"Sanji-kun! Dayung perahunya lebih cepat!", perintah Nami menghentikan racauan Sanji.

"Haaai! Nami-swaan!"

"WOOAH! Tapi kita harus tetap hati-hati!", Nami sedikit berteriak karena kaget dengan Sanji yang tiba-tiba menambah kecepatan perahunya.

"Tenang saja Nami-swaan!" Sanji tidak memelankan perahunya sedikitpun. Jika ada yang melihat kecepatan perahu mereka, pasti akan mengira bahwa yang mereka naiki itu adalah _speedboat_.

"Ah, Sanji-kun, kita sudah sampai!"

Sanjipun menepikan perahunya dengan hati-hati, dia meloncat keluar dari perahu dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Nami, membantu Nami keluar dari perahu.

"Nami-san, perhatikan langkahmu", kali ini Sanji berkata dengan normal tanpa gaya mellorine-nya dan tidak ada mata yang berbentuk hati, Nami meraih tangan Sanji dan keluar dari perahu dengan hati-hati.

SRETT!

"AH!", Nami memekik pelan saat ia tidak sengaja menginjak tanah yang licin, beruntungnya sebelum dia terjatuh Sanji sudah berhasil menangkap tangannya.

"Nami-san, _daijobu ka?_"

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Nami, saat itu Sanji terlihat sangat keren di mata Nami. Tangan Sanji yang memegang tangannya terasa hangat dan besar, rambut kuning Sanji bergerak lembut mengikuti angin yang membelainya, Sanji menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Eh, Ah! Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih Sanji-kun" Nami membenarkan posisi berdirinya dan melihat ke arah benteng, 'kita tidak boleh membuat kehebohan, satu-satunya cara kita harus berjalan menyusuri pantai', pikir Nami.

"Sanji-kun! Ayo!", Nami berjalan mendahului Sanji.

"Haaaiii!"

Merekapun berlari menyusuri pantai, "Ah! Sanji-kun lewat sini, ini jalan pintas", Nami masuk kedalam benteng diikuti oleh Sanji.

"Apa ini jalan yang benar Nami-san?"

"Tentu saja! Apa aku pernah salah mengenai arah?"

DRAP! DRAPP!

SRETT!

Nami sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, yang dia tahu sekarang dia dan Sanji ada di sebuah lorong sempit, sangat sempit malah. Lorong itu hanya cukup untuk dilewati satu orang, dan sekarang diisi oleh mereka berdua. Sanji dan Nami berdesakan di lorong itu dengan posisi menyamping, Nami berada di depan Sanji, dan membelakanginya, sementara Sanji menempel di dinding dengan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Nami.

"Sanji-kun, ada ap...", sebelum Nami menyelesaikan ucapannya, mulutnya sudah dibungkam oleh Sanji. Tidak lama setelah itu, terlihatlah sekumpulan Marinir yang berlari melalui jalan yang mereka gunakan tadi, jika Sanji tidak menyeret Nami, pasti mereka sudah bertemu dengan kumpulan Marinir itu.

Namipun melepas tangan Sanji yang ada di mulutnya dan mendongak ke arah Sanji.

"Ah, mereka sudah pergi, ayo keluar Nami-san"

"Sanji-kun, kenapa tadi tidak dilawan saja, kamu pasti menang kan kalau hanya melawan Marinir biasa?", tanya Nami sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar.

"Tadi aku memang berniat melawan mereka Nami-san, tapi kurasa lebih baik kita tidak membuat keributan", Sanji berlari di samping Nami, "Dan, lagipula, keselamatan Nami-san lebih penting", sambung Sanji.

Nami hanya diam tidak berkomentar apapun, namun diam-diam sedikit rona merah muncul di wajahnya.

Begitu mereka melewati pintu keluar, mereka disambut oleh hamparan rumput yang tumbuh subur dan tinggi, rumput itu bahkan lebih tinggi dari tubuh Nami.

"Sepertinya aku meninggalkannya di sekitar sini", Nami menyibak rumput-rumput di sekelilingnya, "Ah, itu dia!"

"Sudah ketemu Nami-san?", Sanji muncul di belakangnya.

"Em", Nami memeriksa keadaan Waver kesayangannya itu, "Aaa, maafkan aku, aku meninggalkanmu disini sendirian, sekarang ayo kita pergi"

"Sepertinya, Waver ini bisa digunakan di laut biru, ayo Sanji-kun"

"Ap.. Apa! Aku berboncengan dengan Nami-san!", mata Sanji berubah berbentuk hati, "AAAAAA! NAAMIIII-SWAAAN!", Sanji langsung meloncat ke dalam Waver dan memeluk leher Nami erat-erat.

"Ugh! JANGAN BEGINIII! AKU KAN JADI TIDAK BISA BERNAFAS!"

BUAGH!

Sanjipun terkapar, "Mellorine~ Mello~~", tanpa mempedulikan Sanji, Nami langsung menjalankan Wavernya.

"WUAAH! Nami-san itu kan, berbahaya kalau nanti aku jatuh dan tenggelam gimana?", Sanji yang sudah sadar langsung berdiri dan memeluk Nami dari belakang.

Nami agak kaget saat merasakan tangan Sanji melingkari perutnya, "Kau kan bukan pemakan buah iblis Sanji-kun, dan lepaskan tanganmu! atau kau mau kupukul lagi?!"

Bukannya melepaskan tangannya Sanji justru mempererat pelukannya, tubuhnya menempel lebih erat pada punggung Nami. Sanji mencium puncak kepala Nami, menyesap bau sampo yang digunakan oleh Nami, 'Jeruk', pikirnya.

Sanji berbisik pelan di tepi telinga Nami "Nami-san, kalau aku sedekat ini, apa Nami-san masih bisa memukulku?"

Suara Sanji terdengar begitu menggoda di telinga Nami, 'Aku akan mengurusnya nanti, sekarang konsentrasi Nami, kon-sen-tra-si', Nami memejamkan matanya mencoba lebih berkonsentrasi, "BERHENTILAH BERNAFAS DI LEHERKU SANJI-KUN!", aah, sepertinya dia gagal.

Saat mereka hampir mencapai tempat persembunyian, tiba-tiba Nami menghentikan Wavernya dan bersembunyi di balik karang, "Ah, sepertinya ini akan sulit", ternyata di depan mereka terdapat beberapa kapal Marinir yang sedang mencari-cari keberadaan mereka.

"Kita harus keluar diam-diam Sanji-kun"

"Tentu saja Nami-san, aah, berdua denganmu seperti ini terasa sangat romantis, BUKANKAH INI MALAM TERBAIK NAMI-SAAN~"

"Sanji-kun..."

"MARI KITA BERSORAK NAMI-SAAN~"

"Diamlah, Sanji-kun...", Nami berbalik menatap tajam Sanji.

"INI ADALAH MALAM YANG FANTASTIC!"

CUP

"Bukankah kau sudah kusuruh diam Sanji-kun"

"Nami-san menciumku, Mello..."

BRUUK!

Dan Sanji pingsan dengan mata berbentuk hati

OWARI

* * *

Note:

E..to, ini ff pertama saya, jadi... mohon kritik dan sarannya Minna-sama (_ _)


End file.
